Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combine provided with a grain tank that retains grain.
Description of Related Art
Background Art 1
An example of a conventional combine is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. The combine disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a weight measurement unit (“load cell” in Patent Document 1) that measures the weight of grain retained in a grain tank (“grain tank” in Patent Document 1).
Background Art 2
An example of a conventional combine is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 2. The combine disclosed in Patent Document 2 is provided with level sensors (“chaff sensors” in Patent Document 2) for detecting the extent of retention of grain in a grain tank (“grain tank” in Patent Document 2), the level sensors being able to detect multiple stages of retention levels of different heights. In such a combine, when the measurement sensor at, for example, the highest stage detects the grain, an operator can be informed that the grain in the grain tank has reached a predetermined amount, for example, the maximum amount.
Background Art 3
An example of a conventional combine is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 3. The combine disclosed in Patent Document 3 is configured to be able to crush grain that has flowed into a grain tank (“grain tank” in Patent Document 3) from a grain supply port provided in the grain tank, and measure the quality of the crushed grain.